


Obedience

by Alo_WarriorPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Cages, Disobeying Orders, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8299912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alo_WarriorPrincess/pseuds/Alo_WarriorPrincess
Summary: Cas and Dean have been happily married for eitght years. The reason for the success of their relationship? It's simple. Cas lays out the rules. Dean obeys them. But does he always?





	1. Damn Pie!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you spot a mistake :)

When Castiel arrived home from the office that Thursday, he thought dinner would ready and served. He was surprised not to see Dean, his husband of eight years now, waiting for him at the kitchen. They had developed a certain routine over the years. Dean always got home earlier than Castiel, so he was in charge of dinner. Even if Dean would arrive later, well, he was still on kitchen duty.  
An empty dinner table would usually mean one thing: Dean had misbehaved and should be in the office waiting for his punishment. Cas went straight for the office, and indeed Dean was kneeling by the desk chair, naked, head down. Upon listening to Castiel opening the door, Dean shut his eyes.  
“I am sorry, Sir. I have disobeyed you. Will you please punish me?” Dean pleaded Castiel, not for the first time in their marriage.  
Cas approached his husband and positioned himself in front of Dean. His hand reached down to caress Dean’s jaw.  
“What have you done, honey?” Cas asked, not yet disappointed. “Look at me.”  
Dean raised his head, struggling to meet Cas’ eyes.  
“I went out for coffee today with Charlie, I ordered just a coffee, but then Charlie ordered pie and I couldn’t resist. I ordered one for myself as well. I eat it, Cas. I’m sorry. Please, forgive me.”  
“You know better than that, Dean. The rule is simple. You cannot eat pie unless you have my consent.”  
“I know, Cas, Sir. I’m so sorry.” Dean lowered his eyes again. He was disappointed at himself. He wanted to follow Cas’ rules more than anything, but sometimes he just slipped. “Sir, please, punish me.”

The changes in their relationship had been so gradual that Dean could not pinpoint a specific moment in which they passed from being a normal couple to what they were today. And what were they today? Dean had trouble defining it sometimes. Some people would say he was in a abusive relationship, but Dean knew better than that. He fully agreed with everything they did. Others would label it as a dominant-submissive relationship. Sometimes it would be just domestic discipline. But neither of them really cared about labels. What they had worked for them both. It satiated a craving both of them had. Cas craved order, control and submission from Dean. Dean craved submitting to Cas, following his orders, respecting his rules. Life was simpler that way. They weren’t in it just for the kinks, though they never underestimated the kinks.

Castiel had implemented the “no pie” rule for a reason, just like every other rule. Dean was a glutton for pie. The night he found Dean at 3 in the morning sneaking a portion of pie and eating it in the darkened kitchen was when Cas knew he had to put a stop to it. So now pie was rationed carefully. Dean would not admit it at first, but he was on board with it. With time, other rules were being incorporated to Dean’s diet. First it was alcohol consumption, especially beer. Then vegetables (Cas demanded Dean would eat at least one portion of fresh or cooked vegetables in every meal, unless it was a special occasion). Pastries followed, and so on. Nowadays their meals were planned a week in advanced, Dean would propose and Cas would pass or veto.  
If Dean were to eat something outside of the weekly plan, he had to ask Cas for permission. And today Dean hadn’t.  
“Dean, you know the rule has a purpose, right?”  
“I know, Sir. I’m sorry”  
“I know you are, sweetheart.” Cas kneeled in front of Dean, leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. A low whimper escaped Dean’s throat. “Come on, now, love. Up. Bedroom.”  
Dean stood up and went to their bedroom, Cas following behind. Dean’s perky ass was quite a show. It never ceased to amaze Cas that after eight years of marriage, his husband still stole his breath away. He thought, not or the first time, that he was the luckiest man on Earth.  
“On four, on the bed” Cas commanded, and Dean hurriedly obeyed. “You know the drill. Please say why you need to be punished.”  
A shiver ran down Dean’s spine. He loved authoritative Cas. He was naked on the bed, on his four. His knees were wide apart, presenting himself to his husband. His head was bowed down. He spoke almost in a whisper. “I broke a rule. I didn’t ask for your permission to eat pie. I disobeyed you, Cas. Sir.”  
Cas was now kneeling at his side, one of his hands caressing Dean’s back and cheeks. “You lost the privilege to wear clothes in the house for a week.”  
“I understand. Thank you, Sir.”  
“You are not allowed to eat at the table tonight and tomorrow morning.” Damn! Dean hated eating of the bowl on the floor. Cas knew it. It was a punishment after all. Dean swallowed hard.  
“Thank you, Sir.”  
“Don’t thank me yet, sweetie, there’s still the final part of the punishment.” Cas continued to caress his back and ass tenderly, but Dean was completely tense.  
“And what would the final part be?” Dean’s voice was barely audible now.  
“Thanks for asking. I was thinking of a good spanking, but you like them too much. I will spank you now, before dinner, but you’ll be caged. I’m still not sure for how long, though. probably a week too. I think this would be a satisfying punishment for both of us. I will be satisfied knowing I executed a fair punishment, you will be satisfied knowing you are following my orders even when they are so opposed to what you really want.”  
Dean was doomed. A whole week without coming. He deserved it a he knew it. Damn pie!  
“Thank you, Sir. I deserve it.”  
“You do. Now lower your head and offer your ass to me.”  
Dean lowered his head, his forehead resting on his forearm. His ass up, cheeks spread wide. His jewels hanging in full splendor. He sensed the mattress moving as Cass left the bed. Dean assumed his husband went to get the cage. And he wasn’t mistaken. A moment later his cock was being handled unceremoniously and a metal cage was being set, along with the metal ring for his balls. Dean hated the cage. But if Cas wanted to cage him, then so be it. Dean had stopped fighting Cas’ decisions a long time ago, he knew there was a meaning behind Cas’ every action, even f he could not see it at first. He relied on Cas, trusted him to know better the him. Cas kept him safe, and most importantly, Cas knew better than himself what he needed, even if he didn’t want it.  
“Alright, Dean, the cage is set. Start counting.” The first smack fell on Dean’s left cheek. It was mildly painful, a prelude.  
“One.”  
“Two.”  
“Three.”  
The hits were falling at a rapid pace, warming up his ass. Dean knew the real pain would begin between the eight and tenth slaps. By the twenty fifth, silent tears were rolling down his face. It wasn’t the pain so much as the fact that he could not get hard. His cock had expanded to the cage maximum capacity, his balls were hard slightly throbbing. But Dean knew nothing would come out of it. This spanking was so not funny.  
“Forty” Dean gasped. And Cas stopped. He touched Dean’s asss tenderly and applied a cooling gel. Surely aloe. 

When they were both in the kitchen, Dean still naked (and for a whole week) took the lasagna out of the oven and set the table for one. He cut his serving in small pieces and put them in his bowl. Yes, he had a bowl for this purpose by now. He put it on the floor at Cas’ feet and waited for Cas to seat before kneeling on the kitchen floor.  
“You forgot your water, babe.” Cas said matter-of-factly.  
“Cas, I hate drinking water from the bowl. Can I drink it after dinner, please?”  
Cas smiled, Dean was such a child sometimes. “No, babe, you know the rules. You have to drink water with your meals.”  
Dean was pouting when he stood and filled his other bowl with water.  
“Stupid bowls…” Dean muttered under his breath. He wasn’t sure whether Cas heard him or not. And he was on his four again, at his husband feet, eating only with his mouth, careful to drink enough water too.  
When he was about to finish his bowl, Cas asked what type of pie it was.  
“Pecan.”  
“I love you, Dean.”  
“I love you too, Cas.” And Dean continued to eat his meal, with a smile on his face.


	2. The offer

Dean felt like shit. The pie was glorious, but now the moment was gone and he felt awful. He had specifically avoided asking Cas for permission because he knew he would have said no. At that moment, the pie had seemed more important than obeying his husband. Boy, was he regretting himself now! Now all that was left to do was coming clean before Cas. 

Dinner was humiliating, of course, but Dean had endured. He felt better now. Confessing to Cas and accepting punishment always made him feel better, cleaner, lighter. Cas suggested they watched a movie after Dean cleaned the kitchen.  
“Honey, grab me a beer, would you, please!” Cas yelled from the living room. Dean grabbed one beer. He knew drinking was not allowed for him during punishment time. He brought the beer to his husband, who was sitting comfortably on the couch, surfing channels.  
“What do you want to watch, baby?” Cas asked, taking the beer and looking at Dean.

Dean stood by the couch. “Whatever you want is fine by me, babe.”  
“Great..” Cas' smile could light up the room. He loved it when Dean accepted his punishment so well, without trying to bargain much, without throwing a tantrum or just avoiding him. “Come, sit by me.” He slapped the space next to him on the couch. Dean followed his instruction and sat beside him. Cas wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and Dean rested his head on Cas’ shoulder.

Cas kissed his temple and the top of his head and whispered sweet nothings while they waited for the movie to load. All too soon the movie started. Dean was getting lost in the ministrations. Cas retrieved his arm and rested it on Dean thigh, caressing it. Dean was too aware of what was happening between his legs to pay attention to the movie. Cas seemed to be immersed in it, the fucker. 

Cas’ hand started to climb up Dean’s leg and Dean knew he was screwed. Cas began fondling his balls, by now they were hard and tense already. Cas started playing with his slit through the opening in the tip f the cage. Dean was hard (as hard as he could inside the cage), his dick was throbbing.

“Cas, please, don’t mess with me” Dean whispered, leaning his crotch against Cas’ hand, searching in vain for some relief that wouldn’t come.  
“I’m not messing with you, Dean. I’m playing with my toy.. Don’t you want to be my toy?”  
“I do.”  
“What are you, babe?”  
“I’m yours, Sir.”  
“Who do you belong to?” Cas asked, the movie completely forgotten by now.  
“I belong to you, totally, forever. You know I’m yours.”  
“And who does this dick belong to?” Cas asked again, fondling with the cage.  
“My dick belongs to you, Sir.”  
“Yeah. Everything you are is mine, Dean.” Dean loved when Cas got so possessive. He was his anchor. The only real thing that tied him to the world. “I own you, Dean, completely. I get to decide what you eat, when you eat it, when you go to bed and when you wake, I get to decide when you come, and how.”

Dean was about to sob, he was relishing in his husbands words. Everything he said was true, and it gave Dean such comfort he wanted to cry.

“I want to give you everything I am, Cas. I love you so much. All I am is yours, I gave myself over to you a long time ago, babe. Please take me, all of me. Make me yours.” He would continue to worship his husband but was silenced by Cas’ lips on him. The kiss was fiery, possessive, demanding total submission and surrender, and Dean just let got.

 

After a heavy make out session, Cas removed himself from on top of Dean and went to the bathroom. Dean heard him pee and brush his teeth. Cas called him from inside the bathroom, like every night. It was Dean’s peeing time. He positioned himself in front of the toilet and waited for Cas to grab his dick and aim, then he relieved himself. Cas shook his dick gently a couple of times and told him to brush his teeth.  
“Come to bed, then, babe”.

When Dean entered their bedroom, Cas was already on the bed, lying naked and reading a book. He only acknowledged Dean by opening his legs. Dean crawled to the bed, and kneeled between his lovers leg and set to blow him. Usually that was their routine on weekdays when Dean was caged. Cas closed his book mid-blow job and enjoyed his climax. Dean, of course, swallowed his seed.  
Once Cas regained his breath, hi caressed Dean’s jaw tenderly.  
“I love you, Dean. You are my world, you know that, right?”  
“I love you too, babe” Dean reached for his husband lips and kissed him longingly. Cas could taste himself on Dean’s mouth. He adored his husband. He thought he was the luckiest man on the world for the second time that day. 

Before turning in, Cas prepared him with a medium butt plug. He wanted Dean to sleep reasonably comfortable. Besides, that way he wouldn’t have to spend time prepping him in the morning. 

 

Cas woke up with his dick in Dean’s mouth, his husband’s usual way of waking him up when he was doing penance. Of course, Cas would never turn down a blow job, but he had prepared Dean the night before, and he saw no need to waste a loose hole.  
“Morning, darling. Please stop sucking me off.”  
Dean looked up, and let go of Cas’s dick pouting. Cas got up and went to the bathroom, peed, and brushed his teeth.  
“Baby, did you pee alredy?”  
“No, Sir. I was waiting for you to wake up and give me permission.”  
“Good boy. Come now, hop.”  
Dean entered the ensuite bathroom and stood by the toilet. Cas grabbed his caged dick and aimed towards the bowl.  
“You can go now.”  
Dean emptied himself and waited for Cas to shake off his dick. It felt heavy in the metal cage. They both returned to bed. They had almost an hour before they would really need to get up. Dean curled on top of Cas and Cas could swear he heard him purred.  
“Cas?”  
“Yes, baby?” Dean wasn’t looking at him, on purpose.  
It was hard but Dean had finally found the courage to do it. Last night conversation on the couch had opened Dean's eyes. He knew it was time to ask for it. “Do you have any idea how much better my life is because of you? Your guidance has made me improve myself. I know we’re taking things slowly. Step by step. But I keep thinking… you know I have many flaws. I find solace in your discipline, your rules. It keeps me grounded.” Dean wouldn’t meet his eyes yet, but his hand had started stroking his husband’s abdomen. “I want to be the best version of myself for you. I’m tired of trying things my way and not succeeding. You deserve everything I have to give you and more.”  
“Dean, what are you trying to say?” Cas wasn’t sure he understood exactly what Dean was trying to explain.  
“I want to be yours, Cas, for real. I want you to control every aspect of my life. I know we are going there, but we’re moving slowly, and I don’t want to wait anymore. Will you take me, Sir, as your husband and as your submissive 24/7?” Dean was blushing so hard he thought he would catch himself of fire, but he put his embarrassment aside, lift his eyes and looked into his husband’s eyes for the first time since he’d started speaking. He hadn’t expected to find Cas shedding a tear and awestruck.  
“I am definitely the luckiest man on Earth” Cas replied. He kissed his husband and now also submissive as if his life depended on it. He thought his heart would burst into flames. He broke the kiss, took some air and ordered Dean to present his ass to him. 

Dean did so eagerly. Cas removed the plug without ceremony and plunged his hard cock in his sub’s hole. His sub. His. Soon he achieved what he was sure to be the best orgasm of his life. 

 


End file.
